1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer network comprising a plurality of interconnected stations, more especially to the distribution of tasks between stations of a network in order to improve performance of the stations as viewed as a whole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a computer network, each station, node or terminal will have its own tasks to perform. It is also the case that, in use, there will wide fluctuations in usage across the stations. Because of this, various schemes have been developed to increase the performance of a station by utilising spare capacity in other stations of the network that may otherwise lie idle. The present invention relates to one such scheme.